Unexpected Friends
by Epeefencer
Summary: Hearing someone crying, Harry goes to investigate. Finding someone in need of a friend, he offers his services and a friendship is born. Everybody could use another friend, right?


**The Unexpected Friend**

Harry Potter was making his way down the deserted corridor, trying hard not to be totally annoyed with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Though Ron had apologized for doubting that he had placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, things still weren't back the way they had been. Deep inside, something just didn't trust his former best mate like he had before.

He was so wrapped up in his own misery that he almost didn't hear the quiet sobbing coming from the classroom he was passing. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that the door was cracked open, he probably wouldn't have heard it at all.

Harry stopped and pondered for a second, wondering if he really should check out who was crying. He came to a decision, and hesitantly approached the door, slowly opened it and peered inside.

There, sitting with her back to the door, sobbing quietly was someone he recognized immediately. Her fiery red hair, identifying her as Ginny Weasley.

Harry stood there a moment, unsure what to do. She had obviously come here to be alone and he felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Deciding that he should probably leave her alone, Harry turned to leave, but in doing so ran into the door that had swung partway closed behind him.

Ginny jumped up saying loudly, "Who's there?" Drawing her wand at the same time.

Harry was in no condition to answer at the moment, besides seeing stars, he was holding his nose, that he was sure he had broken and was bleeding profusely.

"Harry?" Ginny said, tentatively.

Feeling like a complete idiot, Harry slowly turned towards her, his hand trying to stem the flow from his nose. "Yeh, I'd be meh," he said, his voice muffled by the hand over his face.

"You're hurt," she said, coming over to him.

"Ib's nuten," Harry said, unconvincingly.

"Harry! You're bleeding all over the place, don't tell me it's nothing," Ginny replied, with a disbelieving look.

Harry blinked several times, his head hurting quite a bit and he was beginning to have a little trouble breathing as some of the blood flowed down his throat as well as out of his nose, dripping down into his mouth.

Ginny grabbed Harry by the shoulders and spun him around, forcing him down in a chair. "Let me look at it," she said softly.

Harry looked up at her, his expression saying he'd rather not, but when Ginny looked at him in a way that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, he relented.

As soon as he had taken his hand away, the flow out of his nose increased ten fold. "Oh, dear," Ginny said softly, looking surprised.

Harry tried to ask how bad, but began choking on all the blood that was in his mouth and throat.

Ginny quickly pulled her wand and muttered a couple of spells that Harry didn't hear because of his coughing and choking.

In an instant, the blood stopped flowing and Harry nose no longer hurt. "Feel better?" Ginny asked, her voice full of concern.

Harry just nodded, now that the blood was no longer pouring out, it was beginning to coagulate on his face and clothes. He looked at his blood covered hand and his robes, down the front.

Ginny smiled weakly at him and said, "Hold still."

Harry looked up at her, wondering what she was going to do next. His eyes watching the end of her wand closely.

"Tergeo," she cast, siphoning the blood off Harry. "There, that looks better," she said in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry said softly, feeling that he was intruding now that his problem had been solved.

"What happened, Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to him.

Harry looked at her closely. Now that they were close together and he wasn't bleeding all over the place, he was able to take a good look at her. The first thing he noticed was how red her eyes were from her crying, that along with a sense of sadness that they projected.

Feeling embarrassed, Harry couldn't help but blush, but he wasn't embarrassed because of running into the door and bleeding all over himself, no, it was because of what he had intruded upon.

He dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to hold her gaze for long. "I. . . ah, well. . . you see," he stammered.

Harry felt a hand on his arm and he looked up, back into Ginny's face. She had a sad smile on her face, one where it looked like she was trying to be happy or amused, but her underlying sadness still showed through, in spite of it.

"Relax, Harry. "It's just me," she said sadly.

"I know," Harry all but whispered in reply.

Ginny waited patiently for him to continue, knowing that he would in his own time. "Well, I was walking down the corridor, having to get away from Ron and Hermione's bickering, and, well. . . I heard someone crying," he said, rather sheepishly.

The smile slid from Ginny's face, "Oh," was all she said, her eyes dropping slightly and taking on a far away expression.

"You know the rest," he said with a rueful grin.

Ginny's eyes came back to Harry's and she smiled sadly again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ginny was surprised, never expecting Harry to ask about her problems. "I wouldn't want to bore you," she said, softly. Once again, not being able to hold Harry's gaze.

"Ginny, I don't mean to pry, but if it has you crying, I don't think it will be boring and even if it is, I just want to help," Harry said

Ginny regarded him silently for several moments, then dropping her gaze once again, said softly, "I appreciate that Harry."

She looked back up at him, a sad smile once more forming on her face and Harry saw her eyes tearing up again. She tried a couple of times to speak, but she wasn't able to articulate what was troubling her.

Suddenly the tears began to fall again and she dropped her head, burying her face into her hands.

Harry reacted instinctively, gently pulling Ginny to him and into his chest. Ginny let her hands and arms find their way to Harry's body, where she wrapped them around him, holding him tightly as she cried into his robes.

Harry felt his heart wrench, this poor sweet girl was obviously very troubled about something, if only she'd open up and confide in him, maybe he could help. He awkwardly, but gently began to rub her back, whispering soothing and comforting things to her. Not really paying that much attention to what he was saying, more trying to let her know that he was here for her.

Slowly Ginny's crying subsided, and she hiccuped several times, "Sorry," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, Ginny," Harry replied, still holding her against himself.

"This feels really nice, I hope you don't mind?" she asked.

Normally Harry didn't like to have people touching him, a consequence of his upbringing at his aunt and uncle's, but for some reason, this was different. First he had initiated it and there was just something about holding Ginny while comforting her, somehow felt just right.

"I don't mind, Ginny," Harry said softly. "You needed comforting, I was here and well . . ."

Ginny chuckled ruefully, "I don't care why, Harry. It just feels good to have someone care enough to want to hold me."

"So you think you can talk if I hold you?" Harry asked.

It took Ginny a moment, but she eventually nodded, "Yeah, I kind of feel . . . safe, know what I mean?"

Harry could imaging, so many times while growing up, he had wished he had someone to hold him, care about him like he had seen others do and experience. If he was able to give that to Ginny, that was fine with him and he understood exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, Ginny. I know."

Ginny squirmed in his grasp a little, thinking that there was something behind the way he answered. Maybe she'd be able to get him to talk if she did, maybe this was an opportunity for each of them to face some of the horrible things that had happened in their lives.

Harry felt Ginny relax in his grasp, letting out a deep sigh.

Ginny just laid there for a moment, luxuriating in the warmth that she was receiving from Harry.

Harry just let Ginny stay where she was, knowing that she would start when she was ready, and though he would never have suspected it, he enjoyed holding her, knowing that somehow it was being a comfort to the distraught girl he was holding.

After one more relaxing sigh, Ginny said, "I've been having nightmares, ever since my first year and it seems that they're getting worse."

Without realizing it, Harry let a sound escape his lips, letting Ginny know that he understood exactly what she was talking about.

"You have them too, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Harry was shocked, and it was then he realized he must have done something to give it away. Instinctively he knew that that lying to her would be a betrayal of the trust that they were building. Friends just didn't treat one another that way, and if it was anything he wanted, being a friend to Ginny was it.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, softly.

"Will you tell me yours too?" Ginny asked, pleadingly, tensing some in Harry's embrace.

"Okay, Ginny. I guess that's only fair," Harry replied hesitantly.

Ginny visibly relaxed again, and seemed to settle further in against Harry. "Most of mine have to do with Tom and the Chamber," Ginny said lowly, her voice tinged again with sadness and maybe a little fear. "Sometimes no one shows up to save me and I dream that I die," she whispered, shuddering a little as she did so.

"Other times, it's you who die, Harry and it's all my fault. Those are some of the worse," Ginny continued. "Then again, sometimes it's others who try to save me, mostly family members and I cause them all to die, each and every one of them. I can't do anything to save anyone," she said, almost in tears again.

Harry tried to take her mind off of her dreams for a moment by telling her about his, "Mine mostly have to do with the death of my parents. I remember a cruel laugh and a flash of green light. No matter what happens and how I try to change things, my parents always die."

Ginny hugged Harry, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish that you never had to suffer like that."

Harry chuckled ruefully, "I can't believe you Ginny, how do you think I feel. You were used as a lure just because you were the sister of my best mate. You should have never had to endure that."

"What could you have done different, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, paid more attention to you, noticed that something was wrong with the way you were acting. Any number of things," Harry said

Ginny was silent again, contemplating his words, "I should have let someone know that something wasn't right. Even before I opened the Chamber, I had a feeling that something was wrong, but I was too ashamed to say anything. If anyone's to blame, it's me Harry."

"No Ginny, the only one to blame besides, Tom is Mr. Malfoy. He's the one who put the diary in you cauldron," Harry told her softly, but vehemently.

Ginny gave him a wan smile, "Thanks Harry, I'm not sure that's 100% true, but it's nice to hear you say in anyway."

"It is the truth, Ginny and you need to accept that. If you do, I think it will go a long way to helping with your nightmares," Harry replied.

"Okay, I'll try, but I may need your help by telling me that over and over again," Ginny said, with a smile that was much more genuinely happy.

"You got it Ginny, any time you think you need it, just come to me and I'll be glad to tell you, plus if I think you need it, I'll tell you anyway."

Ginny smiled at him, "I'd like that," she said.

The pair spent the next hour or so, discussing how things were going for each of them that year. Ginny knew her brother was being a prat and told Harry so.

He just laughed, a tad ruefully but shrugged his shoulders. "To tell you the truth Ginny, it doesn't bother me as much as it did. I guess I placed too much trust into our relationship or I have a different thought about what a best mate should be like. Better to find it out now than later."

"Why's that, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny closely and she felt he was evaluating her, "The truth is Ginny, that I figure I'll have to be the on to confront Tom and I'll need people I can trust besides me. Right now I'm not sure Ron is such a person."

Ginny was slightly stunned, of course she knew of the Boy-Who-Lived stories and the rumours floating around about the Dark Lord still being alive, but hiding somewhere. It made sense to her that the one who had defeated him before would be called upon to defeat him again.

"I hope I can be one of them," Ginny said, tremulously.

Harry smiled at her, "I'm pretty sure you'll be one of them."

"Really?" she asked.

"Ginny, we're sharing our deepest darkest parts of our lives. I wouldn't be doing that if I didn't trust you," Harry said.

Ginny had to blink back her tears, but these were tears of joy, "I can't tell you how much that means to me, Harry," Ginny said, her emotions colouring her voice.

Harry hugged her, "I think I may have an idea. I feel the same way about you, the fact that you've been willing to listen and be non-judgemental, I can't begin to say how wonderful and refreshing that is," he said with a smile.

Ginny giggled, "Yeah, I've heard Ron and Hermione. They aren't exactly the most supportive of friends. I know they mean well, but there is something lacking in the execution."

Harry laughed out loud, "You have that right. They just can't listen without making a fuss. Telling me what I have to do. They don't seem to believe I can think for myself, sometimes."

Ginny sighed, gave Harry a quick squeeze and sat up, disengaging herself from his embrace. "Thanks Harry, I really needed that," she said, shyly.

"Any time, Ginny. All you need to do is ask, okay?" Harry replied, smiling at her.

"Okay, Harry," Ginny replied, blushing slightly, but her eyes were shining and she had a smile on her face. "Now if you could just help with my other problem."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him a little sadly again, "Well most of the kids in my year don't really want me hanging around with them. Collin's okay, but he has his own friends to hang with."

"What's the problem?" Harry asked, frowning in concentration.

"Really, Harry. Don't you have any idea," she replied sardonically.

Harry shook his head, he really must be getting thick. "The Chamber," he said softly.

Ginny just nodded in reply.

"Well, if you ever want to hang out with me, do homework or whatever, just do it. I'll welcome you any time," Harry said with a smile.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hey, you're my friend too. If they can't handle it, maybe we'll just hang out together and leave them out of it," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"That sound great, Harry. I just may take you up on that."

Harry glanced at the clock, "We should really getting back, it's already after curfew."

Ginny got a concerned look on her face, "Bloody Hell, I'm sorry for keeping you here so long. I hope we don't get caught going back," she said.

Harry smiled at her, "Well friend, I guess it's time you learn some more of my secrets," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him questioningly, and watched as Harry withdrew a old piece of parchment from inside his robes.

He smiled at her, drew his wand as as he tapped the parchment he said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Ginny watched mesmerized as lines began to spread from where Harry's wand had struck. "It's Hogwarts," she said, breathlessly.

"That's right, and look, you can see where everyone is at," he said, as he pointed out the little sets of feet, with their name bubbles.

"This is so amazing!" Ginny said in awe.

"Look, Filch is way down on the second floor, and no one is nearby, so we'll have an easy time of it getting back to the common room," Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

They exited the door and were walking along, side by side, when Ginny said, "You had said some of your secrets, like you were going to show or tell me more than one."

Harry chuckled, "Well even if someone had been nearby, as long as we were quiet, we still could have got back safely."

Ginny raised and eyebrow at him, "Oh, really?" she asked, sceptically.

Harry came to a halt and looked at Ginny, "Okay, here's another secret," he said, "Turn around for a second."

Ginny eyed him warily, but Harry wasn't one of the Twins so she turned her back to him. Within a moment he said, "Okay, you can look."

Ginny turned around, with a somewhat patronizing look on her face. It turned to complete surprise when she found an empty hallway behind her. "Harry?" she said tentatively.

Suddenly right beside her, Harry's head appeared. Ginny gave a little squeak in surprise, staring at him wide-eyed. "That's some trick, Harry," she said after a moment.

Harry opened the Invisibility Cloak and said, "Come here."

Ginny stepped close and Harry wrapped the cloak around both of them. Just down the hall was a huge mirror and Harry guided them in front of it. "See, Ginny, no one can see us if were wearing the cloak."

"Wow, just like in the Tale of the Three Brothers," Ginny said, seriously.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's right, you probably never heard of them. It's one of the tales that the wizards have, kind of like Muggle Fairy Tales," Ginny said with a smile.

"You're right, I never heard of it."

Ginny proceeded to tell Harry the story of the Three Brothers, just the way she remembered it from the many times she had been read it as a child.

"Wow, that's some fairy tale," Harry said, once she was done.

"Yeah, you probably have what is as close to Death's cloak as one can right now," Ginny said, as they began walking again.

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know from Dad that most cloaks now days only last for three to five years. After that the spells lose their potency and actually start breaking down the cloak's material," Ginny said, looking up at Harry.

She saw Harry frown. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked.

"I'm wondering about my cloak then. When it was given to me, the note said it had belonged to my father," Harry replied.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Wow, that would make it, at least, what, fourteen years old?"

Harry chuckled at Ginny knowing his age. "Do you think they had stronger spells back then?" he asked, not believing it himself.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "I doubt it, Harry. They usually improve spells, not make them weaker."

"Then how do you explain my cloak then?" Harry asked seriously.

Ginny looked real thoughtful for a moment, and then with a laugh said, "Well. The only thing it could mean is that you have Death's Cloak."

Harry smiled back at her, "I guess you're right, Ginny."

"Well then you'd better take very good care of it, you wouldn't want Death to be mad at you," Ginny said, good-naturedly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her, "Yeah, it's bad enough I have the most evil Dark Lord in centuries trying to kill me, I better not give Death any reason to want to help him."

"That's the spirit, Harry," Ginny said, her eyes twinkling at him.

"Thanks, Ginny. You have no idea how refreshing it is to hear someone else joke about it too.

"Better to laugh than to worry and brood on it," Ginny said, looking at him knowingly.

Harry looked at her intently for a moment, "You're certainly right on that point," he said softly.

"From now on, if you start feeling that way, promise you'll come and talk to me," Ginny said seriously.

Harry smiled softly, "Okay, Ginny. It's a deal. Whenever either of us is having a problem dealing with something, we'll seek each other out and talk about it."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, it's a deal."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry took off the cloak, startling the portrait by their sudden appearance.

"Carpe Veritas," Harry said to her.

After regaining her composure, the Fat Lady opened the doorway and let Harry and Ginny enter. As they made their way into the room, Harry was immediately set upon by Hermione, "Where have you been? Don't you know it's after curfew?"

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Ginny, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Good night, Ginny," he said softly, smiling at her.

"Good night, Harry," Ginny replied. "Is it okay if I join you for breakfast tomorrow?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "That'd be great," he replied

They both noticed the stunned look on Hermione's face and chuckled at her. "What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled at Harry and departed for her dorm room, leaving Harry with the stunned Hermione.

"What's with you and Ginny?" she asked.

"We're friends, Hermione," Harry said, plainly. "We got to talking tonight and both realized that having another friend would be a good thing, don't you think that's acceptable?"

"It's fine, Harry. Just a little unexpected, that's all."

"Yeah, well, we decided that since we have a lot in common, we want to spend more time together, is that a bad thing?" Harry asked, pointedly.

"Of course not," Hermione said, a bit defensively.

"Glad I have your approval," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Harry, I didn't mean anything by it," Hermione said, conciliatorily.

"That's not the way it sounded, Hermione. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I'm heading off to bed," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, Harry. See you in the morning."

Harry nodded. He knew he was being a little hard on her, but she needed to realize that he was an independent person and would like who he pleased, even if her and Ron didn't like it so much.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next morning came quickly and for once Harry found himself eager for the new day. By the time he was dressed, Ron was stirring sleepily and he looked at Harry in surprise. "What's got you so fired up this morning?" he asked.

"Nothing, really. I'll meet you down in the common room," Harry said, eager to be away from Ron.

He descended the stairs and was happy to see hardly anyone was up yet. At least he wouldn't have to put up with all the murmuring behind his back for a while. He had just sat down in his favourite spot in front of the fire when he heard someone coming over to him.

Turning his head, he saw the fiery tresses of Ginny coming his way, and he couldn't help but smile. "Hey there, how are you this morning?"

Ginny smiled, "Pretty good, I actually got through the night without any nightmares."

Harry stood up and gave her a quick hug, "That's great. Ready for breakfast?"

"Aren't you going to wait for Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"They know the way, besides, it will be nice to not hear them bicker for a while," Harry said with a grin.

Ginny just nodded, if Harry was okay with not waiting, far be it for her to complain. She really didn't want to hear her brother or be subject to his disapproving stares.

They walked side by side the whole way down to the Great Hall, exchanging quips and laughs. Both feeling more comfortable with the other than ever before, the result of the previous night's time spent together.

The Hall was fairly empty when they arrived, so no one made a fuss that Harry and Ginny had come in together, something totally out of the norm.

They tucked in and began to eat their breakfasts, while continuing their conversation from before. They had just gotten around to Ginny's Charms homework when Ron and Hermione showed up. Ron looking miffed that Harry hadn't waited in the common room, but Hermione just had a perplexed look on her face.

Breakfast then proceeded on just like Harry and Ginny thought it would, with Ron staring daggers at Ginny and Hermione trying hard to figure out what was going on.

Harry and Ginny returned to talking about Ginny's homework and finally Harry offering to help as much as he could.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny replied. "I'm sure with you having the course and your notes from last year, it should be a big help."

Harry smiled at her, who would have thought that he'd actually be helping someone with their homework.

When it looked like Ron was going to have his fourth helpings, Harry and Ginny decided to head back to the common room, wanting to get Ginny's homework done so that they'd have the rest of the day to relax.

**XX HP + GW XX**

The next couple of weeks progress along the same lines, with Ginny starting to spend more time with Harry, Hermione and Ron. At first Ron had grumbled a bit, but when both Harry and Hermione told him to suck it up, he relented in making any comments, though occasionally he would still glare at Ginny if he thought she was spending too much time with them.

It was early on a Friday evening, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were ensconced by the fire, that Ginny can over to them, looking rather distressed. "Harry," she asked softly, "Could you, ya know, come and talk with me," she said hesitantly.

Right away Harry knew that something was up, and he nodded to her. "Excuse me," he said to Ron and Hermione, "Ginny needs to speak with me," he said rising.

'What does she want, anyway," Ron said, none too kindly.

Harry saw Ginny flinch at Ron's words, her eyes clouding over with her coming tears.

Harry looked disdainfully at Ron, "Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?" he snapped at his friend.

He spun back and just saw the back of Ginny disappearing out the portrait hole. He raced after her, dimly aware of Hermione scolding Ron for his rudeness.

Harry caught up to her a short way down the hall, she had slowed down once she was out of the common room. "Ginny," he called softly as he grasped her elbow.

Ginny gave him a wan smile, a couple of tears, streaked down her cheeks, "Hi, Harry. Sorry to tear you away, but, well . . . I needed someone to talk to." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I figured. Sorry about your prat of a brother," he said, off-handedly.

Ginny gave a rueful chuckle, "You are unbelievable, Harry. Ron is a prat to me and you end up apologizing for him."

"I figured someone did, and I'm the closest one," he said with a shrug.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, tiredly, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her away from Gryffindor Tower. "So what do you need to talk about?"

**XX HP + GW XX**

January raced by and before he knew it the Second Task was looming over him. He had figured out the clue but he had no idea how he was going to accomplish the task.

It was the last night before the task and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library, desperately trying to figure out how Harry was going to survive in the Black Lake for an hour, when Fred appeared.

"Hermione, you need to go see Professor McGonagall immediately," he said.

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry, wondering how was he going to figure out, let alone master something in such a short time.

"Where's George?" Ron asked, surprised that Fred was alone.

"He's off tracking down Ginny," Fred replied.

"Ginny?" Ron said, puzzled.

Fred just shrugged, "I'm just the errand boy," he said as he turned to leave with Hermione.

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back. You could see he was torn by the situation, and didn't know what to do."

Harry took pity on him, "Go," he said softly.

Ron looked at him in surprise, but Harry wasn't paying any attention, surprised that only Hermione was being summoned. He knew that he didn't have any extra special feelings for her, other than a sisterly one. He didn't think she was "What he'd sorely miss"

Harry then contemplated Fred's assertion that George was off getting Ginny. Was she the one he'd sorely miss? The more he thought about it, the more he felt a chill enter him. She had become his closest friend and confidant and the thought terrified him, not because of the fact she was his closest friend and he had just realized it. No it was because he had no idea how he was going to save her. Sighing deeply, he pulled another spell book to him and began to page through it furiously.

**XX HP + GW XX**

"_**Harry Potter must wake up, sir!"**_

"_**Stop poking me . . ."**_

"_**Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up!"**_

_**Harry opened his eyes. He was still in the library; the Invisibility Cloak had slipped off his head as he'd slept, and his side of his face was stuck to the pages of "Where there's a Wand, There's a Way." He sat up, straightening his glasses, blinking in the bright daylight.**_

"_**Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter . . . ."**_

"_**Ten minutes?" Harry croaked. "Ten . . . ten minutes?"**_

_**He looked down at his watch. Dobby was right. It was twenty past nine. A large dead weight seemed to fall through Harry's chest into his stomach.**_

"_**Hurry, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, plucking at Harry's sleeve. "You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir!"**_

"_**It's too late, Dobby," Harry said hopelessly. "I'm not doing the task, I don't know how . . ."**_

"_**Harry Potter WILL do the task!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby knew Harry had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for him!"**_

Harry looked at Dobby in confusion, not comprehending what he was saying.

"Harry Potter need to take this," said Dobby, thrusting a small jar at Harry.

Harry looked at the contents and made a sour face. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Gillyweed, sir," Dobby said, tugging hard once more on Harry's sleeve. "You needs to hurry now."

Harry stood, but looked at his robes. "How can I compete in these?" he asked.

"Dobby fixes it," squeaked the elf. He snapped his fingers and Harry was now dressed in swim trunks and a tee shirt.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said, heading for the door.

"Harry Potter, wait, Dobby will take you to the entrance to the castle," the elf said with a smile.

Harry waited and the diminutive elf hurried to his side, took his hand and in a moment they were standing at the main doors.

"Harry Potter must go now," Dobby said, with a squeal.

Harry just nodded and ran out the doors, making his way to the lake as fast as he could.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Though he was over time, Harry didn't care, he had found and rescued Ginny and that was all that mattered to him. He had been surprised to find her there in the merpeople's village, buut he had wasted no time trying to figure things out then.

He helped Ginny over to the ladder where they were helped out of the frigid lake. She was smiling at him and he felt pleased with his performance. Even though he was past the time limit, he had tried to rescue those who had remained, unclaimed by the champion who was to retrieve them.

Shivering, he and Ginny were led over to the medical tent, where Madam Pomfrey gave them both some Pepper Up Potion.

He and Ginny exchanged shy looks, and though Harry was happy that he had been able to retrieve Ginny once again, he was confused as to why she had been chosen. Sure they were great friends now, best friends if he took the time to think of it.

Now that they were warm and all the other champions had returned, Harry could hear the announcer calling for the champions to gather so that the scores could be given.

Harry rose and went to Ginny, "Aren't you coming?" he asked with a smile.

"You really want me to?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I want my best friend there?" he asked her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Your best friend?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my best friend," Harry repeated.

Ginny bounced up and smiling at Harry she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the tents entrance.

Harry laughed at her exuberance, and let her pull him forward. He glanced at her, looking closely at her face. It was alive with joy and he loved the sprinkling of freckles that graced her face. For now they were friends and that was enough, later maybe things would change, for the relationship was filled with endless possibilities and who knew what lay in the future.

Friends was a great place to start and he knew that he'd do just about anything to keep Ginny as his friend. They had come together quite unexpectedly, but sometimes things turned out best that way. That what is unlooked for, sometimes is the thing you treasure the most and to him, Ginny was one of those treasures.

**XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: Just a little something that came to me, I didn't put it in Harry Loves Ginny – Ginny Loves Harry, because while they are friends in this story, they aren't yet together romantically. The beginnings of that type of relationship are there, ripe for being nurtured to bear fruit, but lying dormant for now.**

**As always, please review.**


End file.
